Oneshot
by Ashley2352006
Summary: Reynico one shot, smut filled!


Reynico

13 July, Camp Jupiter

Reyna was a bit excited. Her friends from Camp Half Blood were coming to visit Camp Jupiter today. It had been so long since she had seen them.

Actually, she hadn't seen them after Apollo had re attained godhood. But she still missed Piper, who had given her life to save Jason, Apollo and Ashley._ (Ashley is a demigod daughter of Artemis - long story , there's no Meg) Still, she had been awaiting this day for almost 2 years. She waited by the Little Tiber with Hazel and Frank. They stood there in peaceful silence until the sounds of a car engine was heard, and 3 black SUVs pulled up to them. The doors opened, and everyone tumbled out, weary from the travel. But upon seeing the 3 of them waiting, they broke into grins and hugged each other. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Nico, Will,Ashley, Leo, Calypso and Clarisse were the ones who had turned up. But Reyna could immediately see that there was something wrong with Nico and Will. They were talking, but there was some tension between them. Once they had caught up, they went down to the mess area for lunch. Reyna decided that she was going to find out what happened. _

Once the wind spirits had whisked the plates away, Reyna dismissed everybody, including the visitors. They wandered off, since it was a rest day. Nico was about to leave, when Reyna stopped him. "Nico!" she called, and he turned, warily. "Yes, Reyna?" he asked. "I would like to talk to you", she said. "What about?" he asked, but she just told him to follow her and so he did. They reached the Praetor's quarters and Reyna entered her room. "Well, why'd you bring me here?" he asked. "Sit," she gestured and he sat on the bed, facing her. " What's wrong with you and Will?" she asked sharply. "How'd you even..." "Oh shut up , di Angelo" she said, crossly. "I know you enough to tell." He sighed. " We broke up," he said. Reyna wasn't surprised. "What happened ?"

"Well..." he started, blushing slightly, " do I have to say?" She just glared at him, her dark eyes glowing dangerously. "Alright ," he huffed, pouting. "I realised I wasn't gay anymore. Happy?" Now this Reyna was shocked about, but she tried not to show it. "He took it well", Nico said in a low voice. "He said it was my life and my choices, and he was happy that I told him the truth. But he was really disappointed." Reyna nodded. "So what made you change your mind?" "I talked to Ash, she told me to trust my instincts and that's exactly what I did" he replied. "So now I plan to get a girlfriend and get on with my life." Reyna smirked at the thought. "So? Do you know what you're gonna do?" she asked. "Of course," he smiled, and smashed his lips onto hers. Reyna was utterly shocked, but slowly, she melted into the kiss. They pulled back for air, and Nico had a naughty glint in his eye. "So, what do you think?" "Well, how could I say no to such an awesome guy?" Reyna replied, and her body suddenly ached with desire. She bit her lip, but her dress felt tight, since her nipples had hardened considerably. " Well, looks like someone's excited", Nico said, licking his lips. "Who's talking?" she asked, eyeing the tent in his pants. " Ah well, let's get started shall we?" Nico quickly took off his shirt and Reyna's jaw dropped. Boy was he ripped. " Like what you see?", he asked but she didn't reply. Instead, with a challenging look, took off her t-shirt with a fluid move and her tits jiggled. Within another moment, her bra too, was off, and her E cup breasts sprang out of their constraints, bouncing up and down hypnotically. Now it was Nico's turn to gape as his pants tightened considerably. He couldn't hold it anymore and pulled down his pants and boxers. His 11 inch dick stood hard and straight, ready to spring into action. Reyna got wet just looking at it. She immediately got to her knees and started sucking his cock. "Goddamn, Nico , your cock is so huge!" she exclaimed. He just moaned in response, as she was deepthroating him like a pro. He felt his balls tighten and yelled, " Reyna, I'm coming!" She just showed him a thumbs up and Nico shot rope after rope of hot cum in her mouth. "Mm... you taste good", she said. "Glad to hear that" Nico replied. "You ready for the main action?" "Of course", she replied and pulled her bottoms down. Her pink , shaved pussy was wet and ready for him. "I'll take it easy the first time" said Nico. "No need, just get on with it", she said impatiently. Nico raised his eyebrow questioningly. Reyna just scowled fiercely. " I like the way you think", he said, and rammed his cock straight into her wet folds, breaking her hymen. Reyna howled in pain, but pleasure made her forget it. Nico made sure his whole length was inside her, then started moving. Reyna moaned loudly. "Gods, you are so fucking tight, Reyna!" cried Nico. They fucked each other roughly and Reyna felt her walls tighten. She let out a long moan as she came and at the same time, Nico shot his load onto her stomach. Both of them lay there, panting from the intense sex. " Reyna" said Nico tentatively. " Will you be my girlfriend?" As a reply, she just pulled him into a deep, long and passionate kiss. Nico sighed, and they just fell asleep there in each other's arms.

**_A/N How was it guys? This is my first one , please review. Forgive me for any errors._**


End file.
